


Fame is free, it even happened to me

by daddy_zelda



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A lot of sex, AU that no one asked for, F/F, Mommy Kink, Rock Star AU, Tumblr AU, alaska has a tumblr, bottom alaska, giving the gays what they want, lesbians lesbianing together, sharon has a tumblr too, sharon is famous, this au is basically just an excuse for them to fuck, top sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_zelda/pseuds/daddy_zelda
Summary: Sharon is a rock star. Alaska is her fan. They're both lesbians. That's all.





	Fame is free, it even happened to me

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The only fic I've finished in 2017. I'm proud of myself, honestly. Also many thanks to my amazing beta, alonee-notlonelyy on tumblr. Thank you so much, honey!

Sharon finally got a whole day for herself. Despite what people thought, being a rock star was quite tiring. She rarely had free time and spent more days touring than living at home. Her usual day started around six am, when she had to get ready either for travelling for the next couple of hours, another concert or rehearsals. 

Today, for the first time in nearly three weeks, she had a day off and she was going to laze about all day. She woke up around ten am and ordered breakfast in bed. Half an hour later, she was comfortably sitting on her king-size bed, wearing only a burgundy silk robe, eating pancakes and drinking red wine. Drinking alcohol before noon? Who cared, she was a fucking star.

After breakfast she checked her phone for any messages or calls. Her manager texted her earlier to remind her about tomorrow’s rehearsal at eight am. Sharon sighed and decided to check her social media. She answered a couple of tweets, retweeted some info about her next concert and then logged on to Tumblr. 

Her Tumblr was actually one of her secrets. Nobody knew about that account and if Sharon had anything to say in this matter nobody ever would. Her Tumblr’s name was gothiccgirls and, well, she reblogged mostly beautiful girls. Most of them were naked or wearing sexy lingerie. Some pictures showed woman's mouth with soft, kissable lips and little pointy vampire fangs. Sharon sometimes reblogged gifs of lesbians kissing and fucking each other. 

So keeping this Tumblr a secret was extremely important. More so because her fans considered her a bisexual woman with more interest in boys. And, well, that was very comfortable. She had been photographed kissing men in public, so based on the given evidence they reached the right conclusion. If she was in the mood for women (which was most of the time) she usually met them in a hotel or invited them to her house.

Sharon has been idly browsing Tumblr for almost twenty minutes when she realized that she hadn’t researched herself in a long time. With a smirk on her face she typed out “Sharon Needles” and was automatically assaulted by hundreds of gifs, pictures, videos and text posts. 

She spent another couple of minutes looking through her fans’ content. Many texts and pictures made her smile or giggle quietly. There were many girls and boys posting about how positive and nice she is in real life. Some of them added posts in which they described how much they wanted to fuck her. To be honest, those were the ones Sharon liked the most. After all, if people are starfuckers and they wanna fuck you, that means you’re a star, right?

Then she encountered a post that enchanted her and make her want to fuck herself right here and there: “I had a crazy dream last night. I was in a dark room, lying naked on a soft big bed, with my hands tied tightly to the bedpost. Sharon was wearing a short black leather dress, leather gloves, high heels and witch’s hat. She was sitting on my thighs, her hands gently touching my neck, collarbones and chest, knowing that I’d do everything for her to touch my lower parts. I was moaning quietly and pleading, but she teased me until I thought I was gonna come without her touching my clit. She kissed my boobs and then bit one of them… Then she tickled my belly and scratched it with her long nails until I had ten red lines on my skin. After that, Sharon finally started licking my clit. She fucked me gently for what felt like ages. I came like three times. Unhh, that was the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me and it wasn’t even real. And how has your night been? xx”

Sharon bit her lower lip. Goddamn. Now she was imagining this situation in her mind and it made her so horny. She had to know what the person who wrote this looked like. Sharon quickly clicked her icon and noticed that her Tumblr’s name is yourkittygirl. She searched under the tag ‘selfie’ and fortunately for her this girl loved to post her face.

Dear Lord, she was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. The girl had long blonde hair, pale skin, big blue eyes and an adorable smile. Sharon scrolled through all the selfies and liked almost every one of them. She had to stop herself from reblogging them. It wouldn’t do to spam her blog just because she was suddenly very horny and found the most beautiful girl on the whole planet.

A girl, who - as it turned out after she stalked her Tumblr - was also her fan. And from what she could see from the girl’s posts, she was quite an obsessed fan. Over half of her posts were about Sharon. Wow. 

She also learned that the girl’s name was Alaska, she was 23 - which made her six years younger than Sharon - and lived in USA. She obviously adored cats and posted a lot of pictures of Cerrone, which was her cat’s name. Alaska also must have loved using a cat filter, which really suited her.

Sharon debated with herself if she should do something about this situation. After a minute, she hesitantly clicked ‘ask a question’. She stared at the blank box, trying to think of something witty, yet not stalkerish. Something that would catch the girl’s attention, but not in a bad way. 

After considering her options for another couple of minutes she typed out: “what a slutty dream… i love it, kitten” and hit send before she could delete it. She huffed and locked her phone. She spent way too much time stalking her fans online. Maybe she could take a long bath, drink another glass of wine and read a book.

 

Sharon came back to her hotel room after midnight. Her back was killing her, same with her feet. She had been singing and dancing on the stage for the past two hours and she was exhausted. She kicked her shoes off and sat on the edge of her bed.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She was so tired and in eight hours she’ll be in their tour bus once more. Two more concerts and she’ll finally have a couple of days to herself.

Sharon took her clothes off and lied down on a bed, not bothering to take off her makeup. “Fuck this shit,” she thought. “I can do it in the morning.”

She unlocked her phone, squinting at the bright screen. She had tens of notifications from Twitter and two from Tumblr which reminded her of Alaska and the message she had sent the girl yesterday. Sharon anxiously checked Tumblr and, indeed, Alaska had responded. 

She swallowed nervously and looked at the reply. 

“you liked it? maybe you should come to my house and reenact the scene irl? xoxo”

Sharon bit her lower lip and groaned quietly. That girl was going to kill her. She opened the question box and wrote back: “I’d love to, but I’m not from your area :’( PS your cat is cute”.

After responding Sharon checked Alaska’s Tumblr. A lot of reblogged gifs and pics (a lot of them were of Sharon herself) and… 

“Oh my God,” whispered Sharon, staring wide-eyed at the two new selfies Alaska has posted. The girl sat on her messy bed with only black panties and thigh high socks on. She covered her boobs with her hand and looked innocently at the camera. And, obviously, she used the cat filter. Under the pictures was caption: “sweet kitten for my adorable anon <3”

Sharon had been staring at those selfies for much longer than she should. After she felt more stable she liked them, reblogged and saved on her phone. One of her hands automatically ran down her stomach to her pussy. 

She started touching herself, still looking at Alaska’s pictures. Damn her, the girl was such a tease… Sharon was already wet. Fuck. She put one hand on her nipple and clenched it tightly. The other hand was already in her. Sharon moaned, writhing on the bed. 

“A-aah, Alaska, please…” she murmured under her breath, still looking at the pictures. 

After a minute, her phone’s screen blacked out. Sharon closed her eyes and proceeded to imagine Alaska’s hands touching her body, teasing her. Alaska’s cold breath on her stomach. Alaska’s tongue on her clit. Sharon moaned loudly, speeding up the pace. Her legs shook and she shuddered, coming hard.

“Fuck,” she says after her breathing calmed down. She closes her eyes and sighs. “Fuck.”

Sharon fell asleep quickly, still exhausted after her performance. 

 

She woke up to her favourite song blasting from her phone. She groaned quietly, not wanting to move. She still has more than an hour to actually go out and transport to her tour bus. Then it’s a three-hour ride to another city and she’d have whole afternoon to practice before her concert.

Suddenly she remembered yesterday’s evening and the photos Alaska had posted. Oh, fuck her gently with a chainsaw. Sharon unlocked her phone and checked Tumblr. Of course, Alaska had responded.

“thank you!! his name’s cerrone. did you like my selfies? oh and i’m open to some good ol’ online sex ; )”

Sharon was sure that her cheeks were red by now. She quickly replied:

“yeah, maybe you should post more of them. tell your cat hi from me”

She didn’t even have to wait five minutes for Alaska’s response.

“i can show you more on priv : ) oh and cerrone meowed back. he likes you”

Sharon smiled at her phone. She didn’t even think for more than three seconds before writing Alaska a private message.

“hi, your ‘adorable anon’ here”

“hieeee!!! nice to finally meet you ; ) i’m alaska and what’s your name?”

Sharon stopped herself before she could respond truthfully. But… why not? Maybe she should be truthful. Who cares, there are many girls called Sharon, after all.

“i’m sharon. i loved your selfies, dollie. can i get some more?” 

“sure, but i wanna see you too!!”

“let’s make a deal, you send me some pics and i send you mine”

“umm okay, but take good shot of your boobs, k? ; )”

“deal”

Not even five minutes later Sharon had four new pictures of Alaska on her phone. Two of them showed Alaska in her bra and panties and another two clearly displayed Alaska’s small, but very nice boobs. Sharon smiled triumphantly and then took a selfie of her own. 

She had to be really careful not to show any fragment of her face or hair, because otherwise Alaska could recognize her. She sent them quickly, wanting to continue their conversation. 

“wow i love your boobs, they look so soft and squishy… ugh i wish you could suffocate me with them” 

Sharon blinked and then chuckled. Oh, that girl’s going to be the end of her. After that they spoke for almost an entire hour, until Sharon remembered that she had to hurry up and go to her tour bus. She quickly messaged Alaska that she had to go do her job and received “okay, talk to you later!!” and a couple of heart emojis.

 

Sharon had been talking with Alaska for a little over two weeks now. After initial naughty messages, they had begun talking and found out that they’re very compatible. Each had sent the other some more nudes. One time Sharon received a recorded message from Alaska with the girl’s moans and quiet whispers of Sharon’s name. And, of course, she had listened to it way too many times. And touched herself.

Alaska was such a tease. Her bratty behavior had kept Sharon in a near-constant state of arousal. It was ridiculous - she was masturbating on a daily basis. She even thought of finding a girl that would look similar to Alaska, hoping that it would help her get over the girl she had never met, but she quickly understood that no random girl could behave like Alaska. She was fucked.

Sharon logged on Tumblr and the first post she saw there was Alaska’s.

“omg you guys, sharon needles will come to my city!! f i n a l l y!!! can you fucking imagine meeting our star, icon and legend noodles irl? i’m so happy jesus christ”

“What the hell?!” yelled Sharon, almost dropping her phone.

Sharon quickly typed her message to Alaska:

“the fuck, when are u seeing noodles?????”

She only had to wait a minute or two for a reply.

“24TH!!! girl i’m so hyped, i’ve dreamt about this moment for like two years omg

oh what should i wear??”

Sharon chuckled, smiling at her phone.

“you’re so lucky! did you buy your ticket yet?”

“nope, i’ll buy it later today, why’d you ask?”

“oh just wanted to know if you’re gonna buy vip with m&g : )”

“that would be so great!! but idk how much it’ll cost and i have limited budget ugh”

“oooh i hope you get to meet her, that would be soooo awesome”

Sharon bit her lower lip. Oh shit, if Alaska came to her meet and greet she’d probably jump on her the second she saw her. Or maybe come in her panties like a teenage girl. Whatever it was, Sharon was sure that she’d remember this forever. And maybe Sharon was a little obsessed with her bratty doll. 

“YEAH I KNOW, but seriously what should i wear? you think she’d appreciate slutty outfit? ; )”

“i have no idea but do you know who would? me” 

“i’ll send you some photos later, babe <3”

“promise?”

“promise : )”

Sharon sent Alaska a green heart emoji and put her phone away. Oh fuck, she could be meeting Alaska in a couple of weeks. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She wasn’t ready. And Alaska didn’t know that Sharon was… well, Sharon. Would she even recognize her? 

She had been so careful with sending pictures of herself, but maybe Alaska would just look at her and know? It wasn’t a real possibility, but hey, a girl could dream. Especially about a certain blonde’s beautiful body. Sharon smirked, closing her eyes. Yes, she could clearly picture Alaska’s nude form in her mind.

She felt her phone beep and checked her messages.

“okay i couldn’t wait for so long and I BOUGHT A VIP TICKET, MAMA

I FEEL SO BLESSED”

Sharon’s eyes widened. Oh my God, it was going to happen.

“i’m so happy for you, dollie!! i hope you'll have fun!!”

She wanted to jump, bite her nails, hide under blankets, smile and shout and also maybe hibernate until the 24th. 

 

This was the day. The day she had been thinking about for the past month. Sharon still couldn’t believe that she was gonna see her beautiful girl. She had been trying to calm herself down by repeating phrases like “maybe she’ll be too annoying to even talk to”, “maybe she’ll get ill and won’t come” or even “maybe you will fuck and then this stupid crush will be over”. Well, those thoughts actually caused her even more distress.

“Well, fuck it,” said Sharon, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

She was sitting in a changing room, preparing for tonight’s concert. She still had around 30 minutes before her meet and greet, which usually took around two to three hours. Then she’d come back here, change her outfit, fix her makeup and get ready for singing before a crowd for another hour and a half. If she was lucky she’d be finished after 1:30am. 

Sharon had been nervously fidgeting and trying to calm herself down by humming one of her new songs under her breath for at least fifteen minutes. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Alaska. Today they’d been talking for only half an hour or so because Sharon had been busy with her rehearsals. She had to constantly reassure Alaska that her meeting with “Noodles” will go smoothly and advise her what to say. Well, her advice was really simple: just be yourself and talk about whatever you think of in the moment.

She had to remind Alaska that “Noodles” did meet and greets all the time and that she won’t laugh at her, no matter how stupid the comments Alaska would make. They finished their conversation with a few messages containing only heart emojis and after that Sharon felt a little more peaceful about their meeting. As it turned out, Alaska was way more scared of it than her. 

Suddenly, she heard knocking on her door and one of her assistant’s voice yelling that she had five more minutes to make herself look presentable. Sharon sighed and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was flawless, as well as her outfit. She looked spooky and she liked that. She decided on wearing a black dress with long sleeves, favourite necklace which she got from a fan a couple of years ago, high heels and a witch’s hat. 

Oh, yeah, the last one was a choice influenced by Alaska’s imagination. She looked like a goddess, objectively speaking. Examining herself in the mirror let her feel more at ease with the situation. She felt stress leaving her body. She straightened out, smiled and then took a bottle of an expensive whiskey in hand. Well, a little liquid courage would help her if her anxiety decided to come back.

She took a few gulps and felt the liquor burning her throat. Perfect. She was ready.

Sharon got to the room in which she was going to meet her fans. To make each meet and greet an unforgettable experience she often met with one person at a time. It was definitely more time-consuming, but she didn’t mind. She wanted to appreciate each fan who paid so much money just to see her and talk for a couple of minutes.  
The room wasn’t very spacious, but looked cosy and comfortable. There was a nice-looking couch, a table and some space for gifts from her adoring fans. Nearly each one of them brought her something and she had to put those things somewhere before her staff transported them to her hotel room or a bus.

Sharon sat down on a couch and tried not to fidget. Right next to the door stood one of her bodyguards, whose job was to invite people in, sometimes to force them to leave and watch over her. He looked bored, yet still serious, which was his constant mood while he was on the job. Sharon liked him, even if they’ve never exchanged with each other more than a few words.

Her meet and greet started as usual. Her fans were amazing and time was going by fast. Some of them cried, many left her gifts, which consisted of drawings, alcohol, hand-made stuff and sometimes even cigarettes. Oh, they knew her well. 

With every passing minute Sharon felt more and more ill at ease. The effect of alcohol had already passed and she was starting to feel restless again. She put a hand on her knee so she could control her nervous fidgeting. “Alaska is probably more worried than you, so shut the hell up, girl,” she thought to herself.

Just then the door opened and she saw the literal angel come in. She had long, wavy blonde hair, a pale complexion and was skinny and tall. She was wearing a short leather dress that barely covered her ass and black knee high boots, which were also made of leather. She was so gorgeous, even prettier than in her pictures.

Sharon swallowed and smiled at her. She noticed the blush that blossomed on Alaska’s cheeks and smiled even wider. So adorable.

“Hi! Come here and sit down, I won’t bite you. Well, unless you want me to,” said Sharon with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Alaska took a breath and smiled shyly. She came close to the couch and sit on the edge of it.

“Um, hi, I’m Alaska,” she stuttered and blushed once more. 

Sharon noticed that she clenched her fists in her lap and looked down. Unconsciously she put her hand on a girl’s chin and raised her head up.

“It’s nice to meet you, but I’d be honoured if you could keep eye contact. After all, I put a lot of effort into my makeup for you. I mean, all my fans,” she quickly added.

Sharon noted that Alaska was looking at her with clear adoration in her eyes and in that moment, she felt so powerful, almost unstoppable. Then she saw Alaska’s tongue wetting her lower lip and had to forcibly restrain herself from kissing the girl right here and now.

“I love your outfit, by the way. Really classy, but also slutty. You’ve got a great vibe,” said Sharon and watched as Alaska blushed even harder.

“Thanks, I love your look too. And the makeup really is flawless,” she said.

Sharon noted that the girl’s voice was rather deep. It sent shivers down her spine. She smiled again and forced herself to put her hand down. She nearly sighed at the loss of contact.

“So, tell me, Alaska,” Sharon could see the girl taking a deep breath at being called by her first name, “what song is your favourite?”

The blonde looked at her as if Sharon had asked extremely important question, which, to be honest, made her feel so fucking good.

“Well, Battle Axe is certainly one of my favourites,” started Alaska. 

Even though she was visibly anxious, her voice remained calm and she still spoke rather slowly. Sharon realized that she not only didn’t mind that, she actually found it intoxicating.

“I also love Dracula and Dressed To Kill. Your spooky music videos are amazing,” said Alaska.

Sharon smiled at her brilliantly.

“Then I can perform those songs tonight for you, darling. Would you like that?” Sharon’s voice became softer and quieter.

Alaska was staring at her, completely speechless. After a second she started nodding her head. She unclenched her fists and wiped her sweaty hands on the leather dress.

“Y-yes, that would be so awesome,” she responded and finally smiled back.

“Is there something you wanna talk about?” asked Sharon, tilting her head to one side.

Alaska fell silent. Before she got here, she had millions of ideas, hundreds of thoughts she wanted to share with her idol. Maybe ask about Noodles’ life, talk about how listening to her music kept her calm and focused during the hard times, how she wanted to meet her for years. But when she actually sat in front of Sharon, she suddenly couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“You’re even more beautiful in real life,” she blurted abruptly.

Her eyes widened, as if she surprised herself with this confession. Fortunately, Sharon didn’t think that it was strange or creepy. She started chuckling, which Alaska found charming and absolutely adorable. She couldn’t contain the blush that spread on her cheeks.

Well, that wasn’t exactly what she wanted to say, but at least Sharon didn’t mind. From the moment she saw Sharon, she had been nothing more than a stuttering, blushing mess and somehow Sharon seemed almost… entertained by it? 

“Oh, I really, really like you,” responded Needles, smirking at her.

Alaska swallowed, but couldn’t keep herself from looking pleased. Somehow whatever stupid thing she said made Sharon more and more interested in her.

Suddenly Sharon moved closer, reducing the distance between them. Alaska stopped moving, not sure what she should do. She could almost feel Sharon’s breath on her cheek, which was driving her mad. The close proximity to her one of her favourite persons on Earth made her feel lightheaded. She was afraid that it was just one of her vivid dreams, but if so she wanted it to continue.

The bodyguard chose now to clear his throat. Sharon’s gaze moved from Alaska, sending him a hateful glare. He actually looked uncomfortable and swallowed before saying:

“Ma’am, time limit,” he reminded her. 

Sharon’s eyebrows rose and she looked at the watch. She had been talking to Alaska for fifteen minutes already! How the hell did that happen? She glanced back at the girl, who looked… abashed? Sheepish? Distressed? Sharon couldn’t really tell.

So instead of trying to figure out Alaska’s emotions, she moved forward and claimed her lips. Alaska’s eyes widened, but after a second she closed them, gladly responding. She whimpered quietly, putting her hands on Sharon’s arms. She could taste the faint taste of alcohol on Needles’ tongue.

Then, as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended. Alaska’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at Sharon with devotion. Her limbs felt weak and she nervously wetted the lower lip.

“See me after the show, dollie,” murmured Sharon and gave her another one of the brilliant smiles.

Alaska’s breath hitched in her throat. She couldn’t even form a proper sentence, so she was forced to respond by nodding her head. After a couple of seconds, she got up from the couch.

“Um- I- Yes. Yes, I will. Okay, then see you soon,” she mumbled nervously, turned around and quickly walked out, still feeling shaken.

Sharon licked her lips, smiling like the cat who ate a canary. Well, except that in this situation she got to eat the bird and keep the bird. The end of her performance couldn’t come fast enough. 

 

“–I told you that she asked me to come here!”

“Miss, please, calm down. You-”

“I won't calm down until you let me through. I told you already that Sharon had invited me here,” seethed Alaska.

Sharon got out of the elevator, quickening her steps. She heard Alaska’s angry voice since the elevator’s door opened and she knew that the girl had it in her to start arguing and even fighting with her bodyguards.

“-you need my ID? This face is my ID, motherfucker,” said Alaska and Sharon smirked.

Her girl’s voice was becoming more and more vicious. And, to be completely honest, Sharon was turned on. That was such a strange behaviour for Alaska, yet it suited her perfectly.

“Looks like someone got really bossy,” said Sharon, smirking at the blonde girl.

Alaska whipped her head around to look at her. Sharon happily noted that the girl’s cheeks became slightly redder. Nice to know that she still had that effect on the fans.

Alaska put herself together in a second, though, and glared at the guards. She stepped a little closer to Sharon and Needles whiffed the heavenly smell of her perfume. Oh Lord, she wanted to touch this girl so badly, hold her tight, bite her neck, pull her hair and make her moan oh so prettily… 

“Noodles, those men are being mean to me,” whined Alaska, tilting her neck and twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

Sharon wanted to snort or grin at her - Alaska calling her “Noodles” made her feel all sorts of positive feelings - but instead she faked a serious expression. 

“Oh really? And that wasn’t your fault at all?” she said in a mock-serious tone.

Alaska closed the distance between them and put her hands on Sharon’s arms.

“Nope, I was a good little girl.”

Sharon nearly died. Alaska looked at her with that innocent expression on her face and sounded so incredibly angelic that Sharon thought she went to heaven. Her gaze must have betrayed her lust, because Alaska smiled cheekily and murmured quietly:

“I was so, so good. Please take care of me, mommy. Let me be your little girl. Would you like that? I can be so good for you, so very good. I’ll plead and moan and let you do everything to me…”

Sharon swallowed and put her hands on Alaska’s hips.

“Yes, baby, I’m gonna take care of you. But firstly I’ll punish you for that bratty behaviour of yours,” she growled. 

Alaska’s pupils widened. She licked her lips.

“Yes, please.”

Sharon looked at the guard and made a shooing gesture with her hand. One of the guards just sighed, sent her a meaningful glance and then walked away. The other two guards went with him. 

Sharon took hold of Alaska’s hand and steered her in the direction of her rooms. 

 

Sharon’s heart skipped a beat when Alaska crawled on her lap and started grinding slowly. She had to remind herself that she wanted to take it slowly and not rush into it. She had been waiting for this opportunity for weeks and she wanted to savour this moment.

“Now, now, baby girl, you said you wanted to be punished, didn’t you?” smirked Sharon, eyeing her beautiful blonde’s body.

Alaska bit her lower lip and nodded apprehensively.

“Yes, mommy,” she whispered back.

Sharon combed Alaska’s long, soft hair with her fingers and smiled so as to reassure her girl. She wanted to play and Alaska being scared would take all the fun out of this experience. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’re gonna take it slow. Firstly you’re going to take off your clothes,” instructed Sharon. 

Alaska made a move to get off of Sharon’s lap, but she was stopped by Needles’ hand on her wrist.

“Stop. Stay right here. Come on, I’ll help you,” soothed her Sharon.

Alaska nodded and started removing her shirt. In the meantime, Sharon busied herself with gently petting her girl’s thighs until Alaska sighed contentedly and relaxed into her touch. She then began gliding her hands higher and higher. She massaged Alaska’s boobs through the material of her brassiere.

Her girl gasped and closed her eyes. Sharon helped guide Alaska out of her shirt and then her skirt and brassiere until she sat on Sharon’s lap in only her underwear. Needles touched Alaska’s nipples and simultaneously put her mouth on the girl’s throat. She kissed her way up until their lips met. 

Sharon teased her girl through the underwear. Just seconds later the blonde started bucking against her thigh. Needles ended the kiss and let herself enjoy the moment. She felt Alaska’s uneven breath on her cheek.

“Do you like it nice and slow, my sweet pet?” asked Sharon in a husky voice.

Alaska moaned in reply and then nodded. She squeezed her thighs together and put her hands on Sharon’s back.

“Oh, yes, yes, I do, please, more…”

Sharon chuckled at her girl’s eagerness. She leaned forward and gently licked Alaska’s nipple, which was already hard. Alaska gasped, curling her toes. A few licks later Sharon finally bit the peachy pink nipple, which made Alaska whimper softly. 

“Lay down,” ordered Sharon.

Alaska swallowed, but obediently went from Needles’ lap to the bed. She was shivering as if from the cold, although the real reason was undoubtedly her desire. Alaska’s irises had widened so much that Sharon almost couldn’t see the colour of her girl’s eyes. 

They held this silent battle of wills for over ten seconds, which ended with the blonde averting her gaze. Sharon smirked and gently put hands back on the girl’s thighs. Alaska let out a tiny whimper again. Her eyes closed. She looked like she was going to start purring in pleasure any minute.

“This feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Sharon, absentmindedly dragging her nails up and down Alaska’s thighs.

Alaska nodded, constantly mouthing “please, please, please” like a silent prayer. 

“Where do you want to be touched, angel?”

“Ohh… everywhere…”

“I’m afraid you'll have to be much more specific,” responded Sharon, not so secretly taking much pleasure from the girl’s embarrassment. 

Alaska whined loudly.

“Please, just… touch my pussy,” she murmured.

“Your voice is awfully quiet. Don’t you like to talk dirty, darling?” asked Sharon, putting her hands higher so that they were resting on Alaska’s stomach.

The girl stopped moving and just looked at Sharon for a second.

“It’s not that…” she answered after a while. 

She covered her face with her arm and added:

“It’s just so embarrassing. But I really liked it when you talked to me like that.”

Sharon nodded thoughtfully.

“Alright then,” she said, sitting up and taking her hands off Alaska’s almost naked body, “I want you to start touching your boobs. Now.”

Alaska’s eyebrows raised up. Insecurity flashed on her face, but still she obediently put her hands on her perky little breasts and started kneading them gently.

“Now pinch your nipples,” ordered Sharon in a husky voice.

Alaska followed the command. With shaking hands, she pinched one of her hardened nipples and hissed.

“Ugh… it hurts, mommy,” she whined, pouting.

Sharon licked her lips, looking at the picture that Alaska currently presented. She was going to have her little girl fuck herself and beg her for more before even Sharon touches her. That thought alone made her want to come right here and then. Or masturbate until she couldn’t walk. She could have Alaska watching her, which would be such a turn on.

She brought herself back from her imagining. Alaska, even though she was still whining about the pain in her nipples, continuously pinched them. She hissed, cried out and sometimes mewled desperately, but didn’t stop.

“Such a good girl for me. Such a sweet, obedient pet. Take off your underwear and throw it somewhere on the ground. Now put one hand on your pubic bone. Yes, that’s good. Very nice. Circle around your pussy. Tease yourself gently, but don’t put your fingers inside.”

Sharon had to clench her fists so that she wouldn’t jump on Alaska and forget all about her plans. This wasn’t one of her hard and quick fucks. Alaska deserved so much more.

“That’s my baby girl. Do you like it? Does it feel nice?”

Alaska whimpered and nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes, mommy, please, please, let me put my fingers in my pussy, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you,” whined the blonde.

“Hmm, you’ve been rather well-behaved. Okay, you may put one finger in you, pet,” decided Sharon, tilting her head.

Alaska breathed the air out in clear relief while she put the whole finger inside her.

“Thank you, mommy,” she murmured, moving the finger faster.

Sharon waited a minute before she gave Alaska permission to use her second finger. Her girl had to wait almost five minutes before all four of her fingers were inside her. By then she was a whimpering, moaning sweaty mess.

“Please, mommy, please let me come, I need it so badly, mommy, please, I’ve been so good for you, I can’t take it anymore, I need to come, please,” repeated Alaska over and over.

Sharon was intoxicated by the sight of Alaska begging her to come. She had her mouth slightly open and had been admiring her girl’s sweating body.

“I think you’re not embarrassed anymore, are you, darling? Pleading so prettily and listening to my every command… You don’t even know what you’re doing to me, pet,” said Sharon, licking her lips.

Alaska slowed her moves a little, paying attention to Needles’ words. Sharon put her mouth down on Alaska’s thigh and started kissing it. After a while, when she was sure that it was going to leave a hickey, she placed her lips on another part of the blonde’s thighs. 

After she left at least a dozen hickeys she finally told Alaska to take her fingers out. When her girl’s pussy was empty again she started energetically licking it. The blonde moaned loudly and clenched her fists around the bed sheets.

“Oh, oh, please, mommy, may I come? Please, I’m gonna come soon, I can’t stop it anymore, please,” begged Alaska with tears in her eyes.

Sharon stopped for a second to say clearly “you may come, pet” and went back to eating her girl out. She didn’t stop when tremors started rocking Alaska’s body as she was coming. Afterwards she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes for a short moment.

“I wanna fuck you, but I’m so tired…” she murmured, not even opening up her eyelids.

Sharon chuckled and petted her girl’s head.

“Don’t worry, I know something that will work,” she said and then moved to sit on Alaska’s body. “I can sit on your face. What do you say to that, doll?”

“Yes, please,” said Alaska, opening her eyes and looking at Sharon with lust.

Sharon laughed delightedly and started to take off her clothes. After she was done, she carefully lowered herself on Alaska’s face. She was so horny by now that it didn’t even take her three minutes to come. When she laid down next to Alaska, she smiled happily. 

Her dream of fucking that beautiful girl finally became a reality. That was mind-fucking-blowing. Sharon still wanted to lick, kiss and mark every part of Alaska’s body, but she was so tired. When her eyes landed on Alaska’s face (she still had some of Sharon’s cum on it, it was so dirty, but also absolutely adorable) she noticed that her girl had already fallen asleep.

Sharon sighed silently and moved closer to the blonde. The fell asleep with her head on Alaska’s shoulder and her hands all over the blonde’s body. 

 

Sharon woke up to wet kisses planted on her neck and chest by the most beautiful girl alive. She smiled sleepily.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” she responded automatically. 

She looked down on Alaska’s body and her smile became bigger.

“I really enjoy watching you naked,” she said.

Watching her girl blushing slightly made her chuckle. She wanted to continue their yesterday’s activities, but at this moment her alarm went off. She rolled her eyes and turned it off. Looking at the phone in her hand reminded her of what she was going to tell Alaska yesterday before she became, well, distracted.

She still hadn’t told the girl about Sharon on Tumblr being the Sharon Needles in real life. Oh, fuck. Well, she had a tough conversation ahead of her.

“Umm, Alaska, can we talk for a minute?” asked Sharon.

“Sure,” she answered, visibly confused.

“You see, today wasn’t the first time I actually saw you. I… found your Tumblr blog a couple of weeks ago,” admitted Sharon, looking down. “I actually searched for myself and I found your post about wanting to have sex with me. And it was really, really hot. I don’t know if you remember it, but…”

At this point she noted that Alaska’s cheeks were red. 

“Um, y-yeah… I-I didn’t know you were going to see it…”

“And then I saw pictures of you and you were so fucking hot. I masturbated to your selfies, Alaska. I just couldn’t help myself. I thought you deserved to know, especially after today,” said Sharon.

Alaska’s eyes widened.

“Wait, so you knew me before? That’s… basically better than any fanfiction I’ve read about you.”

“So... you’re not mad?” asked Sharon, her eyebrows rising slightly.

“Nope,” answered Alaska, smirking, “that’s actually really cool. Really fucking cool, Noodles.”

Sharon let out a chuckle, still not believing her luck.

“So you’re not averse to another round, then?” she asked in a husky voice.

Alaska smirked back. 

“Sure, Noodles. You were still going to punish me, right?”


End file.
